China's Guardian Angel from Across the Sea
by Yanagi of the Wind
Summary: Humans get depressed a lot. They get many problems,and each one hurts them a little more. Not all humans are as strong as others,and some...Break. If humans can break from their short,easy lives,what about nations? Nations who fight in war after war,lose their people in tragedy after tragedy. Nations can break,too. Can they come back? No.But they can prevent that mistake. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Hiya~! I wanted to try something really, really different this time, like completely different than anything I'd ever do or write EVER, so I made this. This story gets me depressed, actually. It's all sad and shit. And I didn't want to add any romance, whether it be yaoi, heterosexual, or yuri. So there's little of that. The only reason I'm actually writing this is so I can test my abilities and expand my horizons... And, hopefully, become a better writer. So, if you don't like sad stories or (mostly) romance-less stories, don't bother reading this.

Seriously, don't. Even I made myself sad.

Also, I think FanFiction is using my old avatar as the cover of the story. I don't know why, and no matter what I click, it won't fix it. So, the cover isn't supposed to be like that. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone, and I'll try to fix it shortly.

It's pretty obvious that since I'm posting to FanFiction that I don't own Hetalia, but since some people are picky and feel the need to start fights, anyway...

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any rights whatsoever to "Hetalia: Axis Powers", or its characters. "Hetalia: Axis Powers" belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Please support the original series and give proper credit where credit is due. **

**I do, however, own this specific storyline and plot. **

**Thank-you.**

_Ooookay_, I warned you.

-O-

**Prologue**

He dropped the bottles and slid down into his bed. There, he could already feel it starting. It was kicking in fast... Very good. It was cold, but a comforting one. One you could enjoy snuggling under a blanket to on Christmas eve... He hugged his dear closer into his arms, the only one who would never judge him, or hate him, or attack him. Oh, never mind that. She'd do that, too, if she were real. Anyone would. Everyone does...

His thoughts were already foggy... Unclear... Murky and black. Not that they weren't before. No sane person would make this choice, now would they? No... They wouldn't. Definitely not. It's not a good one. It's... _Awful_...

A pang of regret stabbed through him. But he'd been so sure it was the right choice a few moments ago! Ugh, it doesn't matter now anyway. He had his dear, his blanket, his favorite things around him. Pictures, drawings, stuffed animals... All of it, all his friends, all that cared and listened. It didn't really matter about anything else. They all left in the end. They all disappeared sooner or later, just like he was going to do. They all died, and he would, too.

It was freezing now. No longer was it a comfortable, snuggly cold, but a cold that sucked the warmth and happiness away. He began to panic. No, no, _no_, this was wrong! Bad idea, bad idea! He wasn't ready yet! Change it back! Return the warmth!

The coldness ended, and all he felt was numb. Wait... Maybe he wasn't so wrong. This isn't awful. It's not painful. It feels almost good again...

He allowed himself the blackness, deep and dark. It was almost scary looking, so vast and mysterious. He knew nothing could await there, underneath the light. Something told him not even the monsters he used to fear could be down there. Still, he could feel the warm tug of something bright.

It didn't matter. Light never really helped, did it? And it kept him up. It always kept him up, and he was tired, oh, so tired.

The only thoughts he could think before he sank into it completely, as much as he regretted them, were if Mama Finland and Papa Sweden would be too sad.

-O-

Oh shit. I... I am angry at myself now.

I can't believe I killed Sealand! D': But the story ends up really touching, though, so please keep reading as I update. I wanna know if I'm any good.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of my story! I hope it's enjoyed by you all! :) Please forgive the cheesy title... Ehehe~

It... It's sad, I think, anyway, but I've had this idea for a while, so~.

The icon problem fixed itself- The best way for something to be fixed! At least, I think it fixed itself. Meh.

I tried to describe a traditional Chinese house here, but I don't think I did very well. It was hard to describe for me, even after watching "Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat". I Googled images of the insides of the houses as well. So, I guess if you don't understand how the house is meant to look, Google "Traditional Chinese house interior".

So... I'll quit rambling like an oaf and let the readers get to the story~! :D

-O-

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

The first thing Sealand saw when he opened his eyes was his Mama Finland, hunched beside the bed, sobbing. He turned, looking down and a little to the left, to see his Papa Sweden, standing beside Finland and patting the man's back, he himself with tears streaking his face. The tall, cold figure of Russia stood, shocked, against the wall opposite the bed.

"Do you understand what you are seeing?"

Sealand flinched in surprise. He hadn't expected a man to be behind him!

"N-no, sir," He answered truthfully. "Why are we floating?"

"Sealand, do you remember what you did a few hours ago?" The tall man behind him said. He was taller than Russia, seeming somewhat impressive in appearance, with a feeling of warmth and an air of regality about him.

"I... I stole a bottle of Latvia's anxiety pills and a bottle of Mister Russia's vodka while we were visiting, and swallowed them all gone," Sealand responded. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. He'd... He'd...!

"Sir, I didn't really do that, did I?" He gasped, panic filling his voice. _Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

The great man nodded. "Unfortunately you did, dear child. You've ended your life, and now you're-"

"I CAN'T BE _DEAD_!" The small nation interrupted. "I'm only twelve as Peter Kirkland! I'm a really, really, _really_ young country!" Sealand was shouting now, praying this was a dream.

"Sealand," The unnamed man told him, "It's happened, and what's done is done. It's too late to be alive."

"B-B-Bring me back to life! I w-wa-wanna go back! P-please!" The boy pleaded, breathing in rapid gasps.

The man looked down at the weeping boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He patted the child's back for a long while while he regained his composure.

"I..." He sniffled. "I d-don't wanna be d-dead. I wanna be a nation. I wanna s-still be able to grow big and strong."

"I know, Sealand, I know. I understand it hurts, but trust me. It will be okay. You can do things now that you couldn't when you were alive."

"I... I don't..." Sealand's shoulders slumped, and he dropped to whatever the invisible shield was that kept them above the other nations. "Why can't they see us?" He asked.

"We are in a different place. We can see and hear them, but they cannot see or hear us."

"M-Mama is s-so sad. And P-P-Papa... I've never seen him cry before. I didn't even know he did that. I wanna go back to them!"

"Sealand, you can't. You're not ready yet. You still have something you need to do."

"Wh-what is it?" He shouted furiously. "What else do I need to do? Can't I just go back to Mama and Papa?"

"You have someone who needs you. Without you, he'll die as well. You couldn't let a fellow nation die, could you?"

Sealand looked at the man pitifully. "No, I can't just do that. A-America wouldn't... And I'm h-his l-little brother, and I wanted to be like him." His voice cracked. He didn't want this to happen. How was it possible?

"Sealand, listen carefully, okay? I want you to stay with the person I assign to you, and try to convince him life's not so bad. He's a good man, I'm sure you'll like him, okay? Will you do that for me? For him?"

Sealand snuffled and nodded.

"Good boy."

The man picked Sealand up into his arms and somehow transported them to a crowded city, and, walking just outside of it, put him down and pointed to a medium-sized house. A few meters away, a brunette girl was burying an acorn in some soft-looking brown soil. She stood, straightened her back, and walked inside the building.

"You saw that person, right?"

Sealand looked up and nodded.

"You need to help that person. Don't scare him, but don't hide from him, either. Be gentle, all right?"

Sealand nodded again. "S-So I just make sure she doesn't kill herself? That's all?"

The man chuckled, and Sealand wondered what he had said. He didn't think he'd said anything funny.

"Yes, that too. But you know, friends are good to have, as well. You can't help someone make life-changing decisions and just not care about them."

Sealand nodded once more, and the man swooped him over in front of the house. "You won't be able to pick anything up yet, but you can go through doors and walls. Go ahead and try it."

He took a breath and stepped through the closed door.

The tall man began walking away and spoke to himself.

"Now, what does God need to do next... Ah, yes, France has been acting up again. Time to contact Miss Hungary."

-O-

Sealand looked cautiously into the Asian-styled house. It was really pretty inside, and smelled of some sort of Asian cuisine. The interior was traditional, with stone floors and wooden walls. A sofa sat off to the side, against one wall, and a large wooden tea table sat in front of it. He couldn't see any sign of the girl-

"_Aiyaa, aru! Get out of my hoooouse!_" And there she was, coming down from the light fixture waving a wok...

"GAH! DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT!" He screamed, ducking and running from his previous spot. The girl chased behind him, slamming her wok down every time he stopped or she caught up. He hurled himself down a hallway, and through a circular door and out into a stone garden.

"Intruder, aru! You should know not to break into _my_ home, aru! Aiyaa, everyone knows not to break into China's house!"

Sealand tripped over his feet trying to avoid a larger rock, and was sent sprawling over a few more stones and onto his back. The girl, whose name he had just learned was China, prepared to smash her wok onto his face when she stopped, mere inches to spare. He cautiously removed his arm from his face to gaze at her.

"On closer inspection, aru, this is a child. Why are you here, aru?" The brunette straightened her back and put her hands on her narrow hips, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I... Uh..." Her face was really pretty. She looked young, with unblemished skin; however, she also looked tired and sad, with bags under her eyes. Maybe the man had been right when he'd told him she was in danger of suicide. Well, it was best to tell the truth, as his Papa always, er, mumbled. "I'm just your... G-Guardian angel~!"

China dropped her wok on the ground, face going blank, before it regained a new light, and she burst out in laughter, clutching her stomach.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, aru! Ahahahahaha, you are such the little liar, aru! G-Guardian angel, aru? Pfft, ahahah! Hah, hah..."

Sealand could feel the anger boiling inside him. He was no liar! He never lied, except for that one time England tried to feed him scones and he said he was already filled with hamburgers, and that was a good reason to lie!

He stood up angrily, intent on scolding this girl and convincing her that he was telling the exact truth. China, still recovering from her giggle fit, reached out to steady herself and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ah!" China squeaked as she fell through his intangible shoulder. She turned over quickly and gaped at him, eyes and mouth wide open. "H-How did you do that, aru?"

Sealand crossed his arms smugly. "I _told_ you, I'm your guardian angle!"

China's eyebrows furrowed, and she pouted slightly. "You don't even have wings, aru, or a halo, and you don't look anything special, aru!"

The little 'country' tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I don't?" He turned around a few times, trying to catch a glance of his back, or at least where his wings would be. "Hey, you're right, I don't. I wonder why."

China stood, brushed herself off, and looked at him. Just looked. After a few seconds, she sighed. "You don't seem bad, and you don't make me feel bad, so I don't think you're any sort of demon, aru. But I still don't trust you. At least tell me your name, aru, so I can start."

"My name? Oh yeah, my name! My name's Sealand~!"

-O-

Aaand that's it for this overly-short chapter. I meant for it to be longer, but I didn't quite know how to continue. I have a good bit planned out, but I don't understand how to write it. Oh well, it will be posted eventually.

So, before anyone says anything, I know China is a boy. The whole "Sealand thinks China is a girl" thing will come into play later on (Hopefully next chapter).

Google says "Regality" is a word. Microsoft Word says it is not. So, I used it anyway. It sounds like a word to me.

I'll try and update soon. Until then, please read some other good fanfiction~! Buh-bye~!


	3. Chapter 2

China gasped. "Y-y-y-you're _Sealand_? No freaking way, aru! Impossible!"

"Wha! Why'd you scream so suddenly?"

"You're DEAD, aru! You killed yourself, aru!"

China stared blankly for a moment before jumping up and yelling, "_AIYAA, ARU! DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW UPSET YOUR PARENTS ARE?_" Sealand fell backwards in shock. China had quite a heavy set of lungs on her.

"Whaaa! Don't yell so loudly!" He cried.

China crossed her arms and glared down at him, brown eyes lit up in rage.

"Don't you know what you've done? Your parents are practically ready to wage war against Russia right now because of you, aru! And you're just acting like nothing's wrong, aru!"

Sealand pouted, trying his best not to start crying. It _wasn't_ okay, and he knew that. He wasn't trying to act like nothing was wrong. How was he supposed to know his death could cause a war? "I know Mama and Papa aren't h-happy with wh-what I d-did! I s-saw them!" He snuffled, willing away any tears that had gathered in his eyes. No way was he gonna cry in front of this girl!

China narrowed her eyes and breathed slowly. "You have caused a big mess, aru. You're going to have to find a way to-"

"TEAHCER~! Hey, you have a minute?" A young girl skipped into the garden, her pink dress flowing slightly behind her.

"AIYAA! Taiwan, don't scare me like that, aru! I almost had a heart attack, aru!" China shouted, one hand over her heart.

"Of course you would have one, you old grandpa," Taiwan pouted, a long string of brown hair framing her face. "Who were you talking to, anyway? Don't tell me your mind is wandering with old age."

"I am not old, aru!" China complained. "I'm only four-thou- Ack, never mind, aru. What did you want, anyway?" Sealand looked from China to Taiwan, and back again. Couldn't Taiwan see him? And weren't girls supposed to fight when one called the other old? Girls were so confusing.

"Oh yeah! Okay, okay, so, I wanted to know if you think Hong-Kong would like it if I put my hair up like this," Taiwan held her hair in a ponytail on the side of her head, "Or if it clashes with my tattoo~?" She smiled, and just as quickly as it came, her smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of horror. "Wh-What I mean is if I GOT a tattoo! I so don't have one yet! I-I mean ever! I won't get one ever!"

"You cannot have a tattoo, Taiwan! I forbid it. End of discussion, aru!" China snapped. Then it clicked for Sealand- China must be Taiwan's mother! Wow, she had it goin' on more than Stacy's mom.

"You old fart," Taiwan huffed. China scowled, but said nothing.

"If that's it, aru, go and bother Korea. He needs to learn how it feels to be annoyed, aru."

Now it was Taiwan's turn to scowl. "I don't wanna go to Korea's. He's annoying."

"Then go to Hong-Kong's, aru! I'm busy right now!"

Taiwan frowned slightly, but then her face glowed with a smile again. "Well, I guess I'll just have to throw the worries about my hair out, out, out~! I'm sure Hong-Kong won't mind it either way, anyway!"

And with that, the peppy girl turned and padded out of the garden, humming a light song. After her voice faded from the area, China turned back to Sealand, eyes no longer filled with rage.

"Aiyaa. So I'm the only one who can see you, aru? I must be going crazy. I knew it'd only be a matter of time," She muttered, more to herself than to the micronation.

"H-hey, don't worry! You aren't crazy at all! You're skinny and flat as a board, but not crazy!" Sealand stopped. Oh no.

"What's that supposed to mean, aru?"

Ohhh no, why did he say that?

"I know almost all I eat is rice, aru-"

Now this woman would find a way to kill him again...

"-But that doesn't mean I don't try hard, aru!"

...And again and again and again!

"Of course, I've never been very muscular, aru..."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Sealand asked the not-as-angry-as-she-should-have-been Chinese woman.

"I'm not as muscular as others, aru. I'm not like Russia or Germany or America, aru."

"W-Well-" What was he supposed to say to that? Was she one of those girls who liked girls? If his mama and papa were both boys, there could be girls like that, too, right? "Sh-shouldn't you try to be more like yourself and not the m-men?"

China tilted her head in confusion, and then she dropped to her knees in front of him and beamed. "Haha, you're right, aru! I don't have to be like the others. Most Asians look skinny now, anyway."

He flinched slightly as she spoke, unable to relax. There was some form of insincerity in her words- Had he offended her? She probably _was_ a girl who liked girls, and wanted to be all muscle-y, and now he had made her mad! She was gonna find a way to re-murder him! Uh-oh!

China's smile suddenly vanished, replaced by a suspicious glare.

"If you're an angel, where are your _wings_, aru?"

Sealand turned, looking to his back. He didn't have any wings...

"I guess I just don't have any. Maybe I have to earn them?"

Her glare didn't leave. "What about your halo? Or angelic clothing? Aiyaa, aru, you're just another one of Japan's holograms, aren't you, aru? You're just the same technology as those anime singers he designs!" China stood and began stomping around the garden, moving aside stones and checking in corners. "Where are the projectors, aru?"

Sealand followed her, stuttering, searching for the right words to say. "I- Uh- I don't know about anime singers, or holograms or anything! I haven't even met the Japan country yet! I don't even know if Japan is a boy or a girl!"

The country turned on her heel and crossed her arms. "_Japan_. Is my little _brother, _aru. Or at least, he's supposed to be. We don't get along anymore, so it would only make sense that he'd pull a stunt like this, aru." She said as she returned to searching for projectors.

The ghostly angel pouted and thought for a moment. "Uh, have you tried to make up with him? I mean, if you just had a simple argument-"

"Aiyaa, aru!" She shouted, spinning around and swatting, forgetting he was intangible. "You really must not be his if you think it was only _a simple argument_!" Sealand flinched away from her attack, he himself unused to not being physical.

"S-So it wasn't just a simple argument? Was it, like, a- Big argument?" The blonde tried, anxiously awaiting assurance that he hadn't said the wrong thing.

The brunette's expression became downcast and her glare faded. "No, aru, it was many arguments, large and small, over an extended period of time," She sighed, slumping and plopping herself down, into the grass. Sealand, relieved that she wasn't angry anymore, but feeling guilty at hurting a girl's feelings, sat beside her.

"I'm sure that if you try hard enough, you can work it out eventually," He suggested, trying to find a way to cheer China up. The last thing a suicidal nation needed was a reminder on why to be sad. "Have you tried talking to Japan?"

"Aiyaa, aru. It doesn't matter if I talk to him, he'll just ignore whatever I say, aru," She grouched.

"So you haven't even _tried_ to work it out yet?" Sealand asked, ever-so-slightly stunned that she'd complain about the weak bond when she hadn't even tried to fix it yet.

"Ugh! Didn't I say it wouldn't matter, aru!" She defended angrily. "It wouldn't matter if I talk to him. He doesn't _care_, aru!" China's honey-colored eyes were once again filled up with anger, and she'd straightened up self-righteously. Sealand bit his lip. At least she wasn't acting depressed anymore.

"M-Maybe you should try anyway! 'Cause, uh- How do you even know he doesn't care? Maybe he does, and just doesn't show it!" He returned, hoping to convince the Asian to patch things up. So long as Japan doesn't deny the truce...

"Why bother, aru? HUH?" She shouted. "I said he doesn't care, and that's that! I know him better than anybody else in the _world_, aru! I should know his interests, and I'm not included in them!" The small boy yelped as she jumped up and stormed inside.

"I'm going to take a bath, aru. Please be gone by the time I'm out."

Sealand gulped and nodded, even though she was already inside and could no longer see him do so. He'd just have to think up a way to change her mind...

His thoughts swirled around multiple Chinese-related topics. _China sure is pretty. She's prettier than Wy, and cuter than Liechtenstein. She couldn't that old. I wonder if she's ever had a boyfriend. She looks like she deserves one. I'm sure if she weren't so depressed, she could have one, even a really young one-_ something clicked in Sealand's mind-

Wait... If Miss China was so depressed, and suicidal... And Suicidal people wanna kill themselves... And some people kill themselves by cutting their bodies, which takes place in a bathroom-

_Oh crap! I'm such a bad angel; China's probably cutting herself right now! No, she's probably done by now and I'm too late!_

Sealand stumbled up and took off down a hall in the direction he had seen the pretty nation go off to. He groaned inwardly when he saw the hall branch off in two different directions, and decided to chose the one on the left. _Nope, the bathroom isn't in this hall_. He turned and sprinted down the other hallway, relieved when he smelled water, and followed the scent.

He slowed to a halt in front of the bathroom, and, ignoring all the life lessons he'd learned about walking into a girls' restroom without knocking (which is a story for another time), jumped through the door, grateful for the intangibility now.

"China, I've come to save you!"

"What, aru?" The Chinese country turned, toweling off wet hair, completely clean and blood-free, when shock spread across the nation's face. "AIYAA, ARU!" The nation slipped backwards and fell into the tub and screeched in horror, "GET _OUT_, ARU!"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Sealand screamed, feeling the blush already taking over his cheeks, and swerved back out, breathing heavily.

_China's not a girl. Not a girl. Not supposed to be pretty_- He smacked his forehead- _Not supposed to have a boyfriend._

_God, I am an awful guardian angel._

-O-

* * *

Aaaand that concludes this way-to-short, uber boring chapter. It's not very great, I know, and I'll find a way to make up for that. I'm still working on the plot, and while I know the ending and beginning, I don't quite know how to connect them. Bleh!

So, I think this is going on hiatus for a short window of time while I study how to write better. I'd rather the story be convincing, instead of sounding like a load of beyond dramatic bull-crap~

I'll probably start a new fanfiction with multiple one and/or two-shots while I'm working on this. But I will not abandon it!

It also needs a better, less cheesy name than "My little guardian angel". How about... No... Meh, I'll work on that, too.


End file.
